Talk:Jashin
Jashin? Is Jashin real in Naruto's world? Just call me AKA 18:55, 13 December 2008 (UTC)Aei-Kae-Aei Of course it is. Hidan always worship this god. In fact, this god was the reason of why Asuma is in the skies right now. Read this, Hidan and Sorcery: Death Controller Possessing Blood. --Rasengan888 19:04, 13 December 2008 (UTC) article There have been some disputes about if the Shinigami should get his/its own article, since Jashin has gotten written something about him in here. There are 2 suggestions: * deletion of this article so it's fair and for consistency purposes * change of Jashin and Shinigami into characters /suggestions?--Elveonora (talk) 14:27, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :: I 100% agree. I don't know if you've heard of my rants about consistency in other discussions, but I always do. ALL THE TIME. It's about time this gets corrected and we make an article for the Shinigami as well. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 14:29, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :::How are the two remotely similar to even be compared? --Cerez365™ (talk) 14:37, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Shinigami own Article is ok to me, but i would like to see a response to @Cerez question :). Dan.Faulkner (talk) 14:42, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Barely, but that's the point. Why Jashin, a so-supposed entity yet to be seen that may not even exist has an article, while Death God; a real one doesn't?--Elveonora (talk) 14:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::::The Shinigani is something that manifests during the use of a technique. Jashin is a deity. Nothing implies that it exists outside the use of that/those specific techniques while Jashin is literally the god of a religion. The only reason it has an article is because the term "Jashin" more than likely needs to be explained to persons while the Shinigami is mentioned to two separate techniques. If anything the wikia needs a glossary where these kinds of things are mentioned instead of having their own article, but I don't see any similarities between the two entities mentioned here except that Shinigami has the word "god" in it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:47, July 14, 2013 (UTC) With @Cerez now. He is right on this. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 14:55, July 14, 2013 (UTC) There's lots of evidence that the Shinigami is an entity rather than just a chakra creation or what you believe it to be... it talks, it moves, it can be harmed etc. Also: "nothing implies it exists outside the use" so you suggest those sealed souls cease to exist while the technique isn't active? They are being sealed into a spirit, not an object, it has to reside somewhere. Unless you can prove otherwise--Elveonora (talk) 14:57, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :I believe the souls are sealed off away from the pure and impure world stuck in limbo of sorts. To me it doesn't seem any different that Jiraiya's Fire Sealing Method for example. The Shinigami may very well be an entity but it's still speculative. A glossary as I mentioned before would serve the wikia better in this regard rather than creating articles we're not able to add proper categories to.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:11, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Basic fuuinjutsu: seal stuff into stuff using formulas. Shiki Fuujin: call forth a spirit that rips your soul outta your body, licks a knife with its tongue, prays, penetrates your stomach with tattoo arm thingy and through you seals intended targets on command by eating their souls... dunno, to me works nothing like fire sealing method. Not to mention there even is a magical mask that calls it forth as well while being worn. Definitely a character imo--Elveonora (talk) 15:24, July 14, 2013 (UTC) We can always change the article to talk about Jashinism instead of Jashin. Omnibender - Talk - 15:28, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :That would be good. But not to dodge the other thing, what's your opinion on Reaper's characterization?--Elveonora (talk) 15:36, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Either way goes for me. I don't feel strongly about either side. Neither necessary nor unwanted to me. Omnibender - Talk - 15:49, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :::What do you think of a glossary though, where we could mention stuff like this on one page and include definitions and stuff like that so that it would be represented somewhere.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:05, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Translation Is it not more likely that rather than 邪心 'wicked intent', the intended meaning of ジャシン is 邪神 'wicked god'? Aeon Akechi (talk) 16:50, June 13, 2018 (UTC)